If you do do
by Katheliina
Summary: "Une éclatante démonstration de fierté mal-placée, tout comme les règles qui réagissent dans ce monde insensé, il est inutile de les décrire. Ne t'avise pas d'hésiter, et montre moi ta vraie nature." Si juste pour un soir ils peuvent se retrouver, alors aucun des deux ne laissera passer cette occasion qu'ils ont attendus si longtemps. [SpUk, PwP sur les bords]


Bonjour Bonjour~! J'arrive en vous présentant en lemon (pwp, on peut le dire oui.) SpUk ! Un pairing que j'affectionne tout particulièrement depuis un bon bout de temps !

L'idée m'est venu un soir alors que je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai voulu m'entraîner à écrire un lemon, ce que je n'avais pas fais depuis mon One-Shot Bleach. Ça m'inquiétait un peu à vrai dire de savoir si oui ou non j'avais "perdu" la main, sachant qu'il y en aura dans ma fiction Spamano -Je tiens vraiment à ce que cette fiction soit bien réalisé-. Donc voilà ! Ne vous attendais pas à une véritable histoire donc, j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

Ps: L'idée du titre me viens d'une chanson vocaloid du même nom... Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir la vostfr, je pense que si vous lisez cet OS, c'est que vous savez ce que vous faites -run-

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas, tout droit sont réservés à Himaruya Hidekaz, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

* * *

«J'ai peut-être laisse mon rang de pirate, mais crois moi que ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de me souvenir de tes cris quand je te capturais... »

L'information avait rapidement été assimilé par le cerveau de celui à qui la phrase s'adressait. Dans une simple maison, deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un plaqué contre un mur, l'autre le tenant par le col pour ne pas qu'il puisse bouger.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à la ? Bonne question. L'un comme l'autre ne pourrait répondre à cette question. A vrai dire, tout cela c'était passé en très peu de temps. Une simple phrase de déplacé, une engueulade et voilà... L'alcool qui depuis le début de la soirée avait coulé à flots avait aussi énormément aidé dans tout ça.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas combattus l'un contre l'autre ? Des siècles... Ne s'était-il vraiment rien passer entre eux de grave pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans un combat jusqu'à ce que l'un tombe ? Depuis la fin de la piraterie, aucun des deux n'avaient eu le temps réel de chercher l'autre. Mis à part quelques pic lors de réunion mondiale.

Mais ce soir, le rideau tombe. Au diable la paix ! Ce soir, ils se battraient, à leurs manières, dans leur règles, et tout cela sans que personne ne les dérange. Ce soir, ils étaient seuls. Ce soir, après plus de six siècles, ils retrouveraient leur habitude de pirate qui leur avaient tant manqués.

-Tu ressasses encore le passé Kirkland ? Cracha l'espagnol contre le mur, en même temps, ça se comprend vu ce que tu es devenu. Le parfait « gentleman » que tu rêvais tant d'être.

-Et toi alors ? Tu t'es vu ? Tu t'es transformé en un pauvre imbécile qui sourit pour le moindre truc.

-Ne pense surtout pas que j'en ai oublié ma hargne contre toi.

-Ravi de l'apprendre.

Aucun des deux n'avaient bougés depuis le début, préférant faire durer au maximum se calme et se déchirer du regard tel deux chiens prêt à se sauter dessus dés que l'un tenterait quelque chose.

Le moindre geste était précieux, un seul faux pas et la roue pouvait tourner. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, malgré le temps qui avait passé. Ils savaient leur techniques, leur points faible, leur façon de combattre à main nu ou avec des armes.

L'anglais auscultait l'ancien pirate espagnol, il observait ses yeux émeraudes, comme les siens. Dedans il y voyait bien sur sa haine et son animosité, cet esprit combatif, signe que le capitaine Carriedo n'était jamais vraiment partit, mais qu'il attendait le bon moment pour revenir,il avait un sourire railleur bien loin de la mine réjouit qu'il adoptait pratiquement tout les jours avec ses deux amis ou l'autre italien... Et dans toute cette hostilité, il y vit aussi une autre chose qui l'intéressait énormément.

Dans son regard, il put y déceler du désir. Un désir charnel... Avait-il le même en ce moment ? Peut-être, sûrement... Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ça qu'ils aimaient tout les deux ? Se battre et se vouloir... Cette envie de s'unir à leu manière. De devenir des amants d'un soir, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire avant, quand il réussissait à capturer Antonio... Il n'avait réellement jamais pu oublier les soirs où il l'avait fait crier, lui avait fait cambrer son dos au plus possible, lui avait montré à quel point il le dominait... Cette période lui manquait au fond. Alors si pour un soir tout pouvait revenir, il ne manquerait pas cette occasion !

-Compte tu un jour bouger où dois-je le faire par moi-même ?

-Essaye.

Cette phrase sonna comme un coup de feu, et le premier coup partit. Ce fût Antonio qui se dégagea en frappant Arthur dans le ventre grâce à son poing, lui faisant lâcher son col, et donna ensuite un coup de tête contre lui afin de le faire reculer.

Angleterre, bien loin d'être k.o, se reprit et répondu aux coups de l'espagnol. C'est ainsi que des cris enragés se fit entendre de partout dans la maison, les deux nations pouvaient enfin se défouler, et il ne s'en privait pas. Des coups de pied, de poing, de tête et bien autre coups foireux se fit dans leur bataille. Peut importe de blesser l'autre, du goût de sang qu'ils avaient dans leur bouches, et des bleus qu'ils auraient le lendemain. A partir de ce moment, tout ce qui leur importait était de se battre à fond, et surtout de ne pas s'arrêter. Dans leur lutte, Arthur fit tomber Antonio à la renverse grâce à une béquille, mais cela n'arrêtant pas la nation méditerranéenne, il renversa son assaillant et ensemble ils roulèrent par terre.

Soudainement, il réussit à le surplomber de nouveau, à la différence qu'il ne le laisse plus bouger et plaqua ainsi ses deux mains entre les mèches blondes du gentleman, et l'empêcha tout mouvement des jambes en les bloquant contre les siennes. Reprenant alors leur souffle, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Les joues rosies à cause de l'essoufflement, le sang coulant respectivement le long de leur lèvres, les cheveux en désordre et leur vêtements pratiquement déchirés... Ils ne donnaient pas beaux à voir ! Et c'est en remarquant cela que sans s'y attendre, ils furent pris du même fou rire.

-On a vraiment l'air ridicule hein... Exprima le plus vieux.

-On s'en fous... C'est à cause de l'alcool.

-C'est la seule excuse que tu trouves ?

-Et alors ? Puis de toute façon je m'en fous de trouver des excuses... Pour le moment, une seule chose me dérange.

-Et puis-je savoir laquelle ?

-Ma position.

Sans prévenir, il parvenu à se défaire de l'emprise qu'exerçait le brun et retourna la situation. Pour une soirée, il pouvait redevenir le capitaine Kirkland, celui qui avait fait trembler les mers et les océans au XVIème siècle. Alors il allait en profiter jusqu'au bout, et de nouveau se permettre ce qui l'avait tant manquer : Faire d'Antonio sien. Car si l'autre ne s'en rappelait pas, lui se souvenait parfaitement qu'il lui appartenait. A lui et rien qu'à lui. Peut-être pas son pays, mais en tout cas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était sa propriété. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

Sans plus attendre, l'anglais emprisonna son futur amant dans un long baiser, violent, brutal... Le goût de leur sang respectif se mélangeait dans leur échange, mais cela ne semblait déranger aucun des deux, faisant danser leur langues ensemble dans une lutte pour la domination. Arthur arrêta le baiser, non pas par manque de souffle mais ayant repris un peu de bon sens, il décida de le sol n'était pas assez commode. Aussi, il se releva et aida par la suite Antonio et le dirigea vers l'endroit confortable le plus proche : son canapé.

Leurs yeux brillaient de la même envie, alors à peine fut-il arrivé au lieu voulu que le blond poussa la nation en face de lui et se replaça au dessus. Mieux installé, il put enfin se concentrer sur le corps qu'il l'attirait depuis tant de temps. Se léchant les lèvres d'une manière sensuelle, il commença par retirer les reste de la chemise de l'espagnol et effleurer doucement son torse bronzé, lui donnant des frissons. Il aimait tellement voir ses réactions, si petites soient elles parfois... Mais malgré le besoin de l'entendre gémir son nom, il allait le faire lentement languir, le rendre fou, lui faire perdre la tête. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser à le rendre dingue et le soumettre à ses caprices.

Il s'entreprit à faire des caresses sur son corps plus évidente, mais gardant toujours cette même lenteur. Il arrêta une de ses mains au niveau d'un des bouts de chair de son amant, et s'amusa avec, lui retirant des soupire d'aise.

Antonio le savait, il n'en menait pas large... Se faire dominer par une nation plus jeune avait un côté honteux, certes, mais il n'en avait que faire de ça. Sa fierté d'ex-pirate l'empêchait de l'avouer haut et fort mais il aimait les attouchements que son ancien ennemi lui prodiguait, tantôt érotique, tantôt calme... Son corps réagissait souvent par lui-même, comme en ce moment où il sentait une bosse se formait au niveau de son bas ventre. L'anglais était en train de suçoter et lécher toute les parties du haut de son corps où il était sensible. Se souvenait il tant que ça de ses parties érogènes ? _« Saleté de mémoire... »_

Bientôt, Arthur dirigea enfin ses mains plus bas et il caressa son début d'érection, sans pour autant enlever son pantalon. Il n'en fallut pas plus au pays de la passion pour comprendre le petit jeu de son amant. Il voulait donc jouer à ça hein ? Il prit la décision de ne pas rester les bras croisés et de se mettre aussi à procurait du bien à l'anglais, et à sa manière. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et une fois cela terminé, il descendit sa langue au niveau de son cou et s'en occupa en le mordant, le léchant et lui laissant des marques, chose que l'autre n'appréciait pas particulièrement, mais ça, Antonio n'en avait cure ! Il retira très vite la chemise du blond et le rapprocha encore de lui, s'étant relevé comme il le pouvait, il se retrouvait désormais semi assis le long du canapé avec Arthur sur ses genoux, exerçant toujours ses fameuses caresses.

Seulement, en vu de cette position, son compagnon se rendait très facilement compte de la facilité qu'il aurait à prendre le dessus. Et il en était hors de question ! Préférant abandonner son amusement pour le moment, il retira les derniers vêtements du brun et prit le membre pulsant en main et commença des va et viens, arrachant un gémissement de la part de son brun. Enfin... Entendre ce qu'il avait tant attendu depuis tout ce temps le fit réagir, il en voulait plus. Le désir de prendre le directement sans préparation le tentait énormément, mais si il faisait ça, il savait qu'il risquait de le rendre fou de rage, mais aussi de lui faire extrêmement mal. Et malgré son côté flibustier reprenant le dessus, il se devait de ne pas détruire cette ambiance en faisant n'importe quoi et décevoir celui qu'il voulait tant.

-Hmm.. Arthur... !

Entendant cela, il accéléra la masturbation, il avait repris tout le contrôle de la situation, il avait réussir à le perdre dans un plaisir, bien sur pas aussi grand que sera celui prochainement, mais c'était un bon début. Titillant le bout de son sexe, il le fit encore gémir, il profita alors de sa bouche ouverte pour y insérer deux doigts. Comprenant le message, Antonio les humidifia le plus possible, en restant « concentré » sur le bien-être de la main de la nation anglaise. Dieu que c'était bon... Il avait envie de passer à la suite, mais ça n'arriverait pas tant que sa première jouissance n'avait pas lieu. Et heureusement pour les deux, elle finit par venir, dans un simple râlement rauque du brun, balançant sa tête en arrière et se libéra.

Reprenant tout juste ses esprit, il sentit qu'il le poussait pour le rallonger. Il se laissa faire et attendit la suite, qui ne tarderait pas. Car si lui avait pu venir, l'autre non. Et il apercevait parfaitement l'excitation à travers le pantalon de Kirkland. Mais pour le moment, il sentit les deux doigts auparavant mouillé le pénétrer en une fois. Lâchant un petit cri, il respira ensuite un coup pour se calmer et ce fut alors que les mouvements ciseaux se firent sentir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa préparer.

_« Fuck, he's too hot... »_

Du côté d'Arthur, il n'en menait pas large, voir Antonio complètement à sa merci en train de pousser des petits gémissements sous ses doigts était vraiment plus dangereux pour sa santé que dans ses souvenirs. Il était tellement attirant comme ça... Il ne put s'empêcher de sceller leur lèvres de nouveau et de donner des coups plus fort en lui, ajoutant un troisième doigts et finissant par toucher sa prostate, le faisant geindre entre ses lèvres. Il lui affligea plusieurs fois cette mascarade, mais cette fois ci sans l'embrasser afin d'entendre pleinement sa voix, et finit par le faire bander une nouvelle fois.

-Kirkland... Tu m'as assez fais patienter...Viens maintenant...

Le regard brumeux et horriblement sexy qu'Antonio lui offrait eut raison du blond, qui sentit tout bon sens le lâcher. D'un geste brusque, il retira ses doigts, enleva son propre pantalon, suivit de son boxer et le pénétra d'un coup, appréciant enfin cette antre chaude qui entourait son membre. Il prit un petit instant pour se ressasser tout les souvenirs de partie de jambes en l'air dans son bateau, ainsi que pour permettre à l'espagnol de se détendre, puis entama de long aller retour, prenant son temps. Oui, il le cherchait amplement, il le regardait se tordre sous lui pour qu'il bouge plus vite, souriant d'un air plus que sadique en continuant son manège.

Il finit par accélérer, donnant des coups plus violent et plus direct que ceux d'avant, il eut d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait : Espagne gémissait de plus en plus fort, suivant les va et viens que lui prodiguait Arthur, se trouvant une position plus confortable et plus attirante pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas, pour qu'il puisse y aller à fond, quitte à ne plus pouvoir marcher demain ! Tant pis pour ce dont il passait, c'était devant lui, et juste devant lui. Alors tout allait bien, il savait qu'il n'irait sûrement pas hurler sur tout les toits comment l'un et l'autre avaient agis, il était bien trop jaloux pour ça !

Alors qu'il continuait à se mouvoir en Antonio, il se baissa pour se rapprocher de lui et fondit sur son cou, puis écarta un peu plus les jambes du brun afin d'avoir plus d'espace pour ses coups et pour y aller plus fort.

Il ne stoppa pas dans sa vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les deux mêmes temps finirent par jouirent dans un gémissements commun. Arthur se déversa alors en son amant, tandis que lui venu une deuxième fois sur son torse et se cambra, hurlant le nom de la nation, puis se reposa contre le canapé.

Restant d'abord en lui pour reprendre un peu de sa respiration, il se retira par la suite et s'affala contre le torse du plus vieux qui le laissa faire et le prit dans ses bras. S'embrassant une dernière fois, ils sombrèrent ensuite dans un long repos, complètement exténué de leur dispute ainsi que leur ébat.

Le lendemain, France et Prusse avaient ensemble décidés de rendre visite au troisième membre de leur trio. Ils avaient pris cette décision quand ils avaient appris que la veille, leur ami avait du recevoir Angleterre chez lui afin de parler de certaine chose. Et sachant cela, ils s'étaient dis qu'une journée entière à embêter toute les nations pour ensuite le soir aller se saouler ferait sûrement très plaisir à Espagne !

Entrant dans la maison, sur d'eux, une odeur attaqua leur nez. Une odeur de saké...

-Par pitié, Gil', dis moi que tu ne penses pas pareil que moi.

-J'crois qu'on va devoir appeler l'hôpital, Francis. Si ces deux là ont buent du saké, j'imagine même pas leur état.

Déglutissant, ils se mirent alors à chercher les deux autres nations. Et arrivant ensemble dans le salon, ils furent plus que surpris par le spectacle.

Arthur et Antonio, nuent, dormant l'un sur l'autre, et le plus vieux ayant dans ses bras celui qui était sur lui.

-Je rêve là. Dis moi que je rêve ? Demanda la nation française.

-Bordel, j'aurais jamais cru pu voir ça un jour.

-Et si vous dégagez pas vite, ce sera la dernière chose que vous verrez. _Stupid wankers_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux amis pour se rendre compte que le blond était sérieux, bien qu'ayant les yeux encore fermés et en restant lover contre son amant. D'un second accord commun, ils partirent en courant, n'oubliant quand même pas d'appeler Antonio dans la journée, histoire de savoir comment il allait.

De son côté, Arthur et Antonio ne bougèrent pas, ne le voulant pas. Ils étaient confortables comme ça, et bouger reviendrait à prendre trop de risques sur la fin de ce moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Alors pour aujourd'hui, ils ne feraient rien. Pour aujourd'hui, il ne se crierait pas dessus, et pour aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui ferait c'est profiter jusqu'au bout de la présence de l'un.

* * *

Une fin trèèès légère et très "pétage de plomb", mais comprenez moi, j'ai fini cette histoire vers les 03h du matin, alors forcément mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas pareil qu'en journée.

Ensuite je tiens à bien clarifier les choses: Pour moi le SpUk n'est absolument pas une relation basé sur le sex, c'est un couple comme un autre dans Hetalia, avec son histoire et tout le tralala, j'ai d'ailleurs voulu faire passer un peu de leur complicité au moment de leur fou rire.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis ! Par ailleurs, je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire un lemon UsUk pour une amie qui est fan -Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui aurait pris l'initiative de le faire...-, si... J'aime bien, je le posterai sûrement. C'est encore à voir mon envie !

Byebye~!


End file.
